Why Kuramochi Shouldn't Overthink Things
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: On the plus side, if Kuramochi really DID manage to ask out Ryousuke, he might be able to help smooth over that whole "Trying to secretly date Haruichi" situation when it inevitably blew up in Furuya's dumb face.


If Kuramochi had to pick an exact point when whole thing started, he would say it was with a conversation that was, ultimately, completely inane and honestly irrelevant. Life was weird that way. Weird in that, for some reason, the thought that he was super gay for Kominato had never actively crossed his mind in the two years they played together, but did occur to him during a conversation that had started with a family movie about a dog that smoked a pipe. But that maybe said more about Youichi than anything.

"Well, how about this one?" Sawamura asked, pointing to the title on the laptop's screen.

"Nah, I've seen it." Kuramochi rejected easily, scrolling past to the next movie. "It was a stupid ending, the girl turns out to have been the scientist's wife and not his daughter so the protagonist and the sidekick sort of wandered off into the sunset together awkwardly."

"Sounds gay," Miyuki commented absently from where he was sprawled lazily across Sawamura's bed, not looking up from the magazine he was flipping through. Well, judging from the death glare he'd sent Kuramochi when he walked into his own room twenty minutes ago, his original plans for the night had involved less hanging out with Kuramochi and more of being crammed into side-by-side with Sawamura in his roommate's bed looking at something on Miyuki's phone like he'd found them. But fuck him anyway, because it was _Kuramochi's freakin' room_.

"Less than you'd think, actually." He answered glibly.

Sawamura smacked at the side of Kuramochi's head with the cracker box from the floor. "You don't have to spoil the ending, I still wanted to see it!"

Kuramochi just batted him away with one hand, scrolling through the streaming site without looking up. "Eh, I just saved you two hours. Oh, how about this? 'Repede

The pitcher rolled his eyes, but leaned forward to look at the screen. "Oh, that one that came out a few months ago with the dog? I wanted to see this!"

Miyuki lowered the magazine he'd stolen off of Sawamura's shelf long enough to raise an eyebrow. "I thought you saw that when it came out in theaters?"

The junior shook his head. "I was supposed to go with Harucchi, but we never set a day to do it and he ended up seeing it on a date with Furuya instead."

"Oh, that makes sense," Kuramochi observed, clicking on the link to fullscreen the movie while the words rattled around in his head. Wait a minute. _What?_ He turned around to face Sawamura. "Excuse me, what was that? Furuya and lil' Kominato are _dating?"_

Sawamura looked like the question was confusing to him. "Um. Yeah? They have been since like, always?"

That. That didn't sound right at all. Wouldn't he have noticed that? Kuramochi was pretty good at noticing things, he felt like he would have noticed that. He'd worked with the kid for an entire season, not to mention the two years they'd all been teammates. Had he really not noticed that? "Jesus. Seriously? I had no idea!"

Sawamura shrugged a little, like 'what do you want me to tell you, man?' "How do people keep not noticing this? They're so lovey-dovey, it's disgusting!"

The shortstop turned to Miyuki, on the bed. "Did you notice?"

"Not until he mentioned it," the catcher pointed an absent thumb towards Sawamura. "After that I couldn't STOP noticing. They're pretty gross."

That did at least make him feel a bit better. If Miyuki hadn't noticed, it couldn't be as obvious as Sawamura thought. He was Haruichi's best friend, so it made sense for him to know everything, right?

Huh. Did Ryou-san know? No, he couldn't, or else Furuya wouldn't be allowed to be alone in dark theaters with Haruichi, because Furuya would be scattered across an open field somewhere. Yeah. Definitely not obvious. "Huh," Kuramochi said one more time. "Weird. I can't even imagine them dating."

"I don't see why not," Sawamura said, leaning back on the heels of his hands. "Furuya likes cute things, and nothing's cuter than Harucchi. He locked that down before the end of first semester of year one." He yawned a little, gesturing his hand in the air. "And a good thing he did, too, because guys still keep confessing to Harucchi like crazy, from clubs all over the school. He even has to be careful with giving out his phone number because he kept getting dick pics."

"That many guys are gay for Haruichi?!" Kuramochi's jaw dropped. Now THAT he DEFINITELY couldn't imagine. Sure, the little Kominato was definitely cute, but it wasn't in like. A SEXY way. God, he hoped Furuya and Sawamura had kicked the asses of of those creepy pervs. Kuramochi shook his head. "That's so random! If I was gonna be gay for anyone, it would be Ryo-san for sure."

At that, Sawamura and Miyuki both looked at him, heads turning to Kuramochi almost in unison. Those two had been spending waaaay too much time together lately. "What?" he asked, looking between the two.

"You just volunteered that information awfully quickly," Miyuki smirked, finally dropping the magazine he'd been trying to ignore them for.

"Yeah, I was gonna say," Sawamura had his own eyebrow raised. "Kind of a strange closer you picked there, sempai. So, I'm gonna go with the question, why you would pick 'Nii-san over Harucchi, exactly?"

He didn't really see what was so weird, so Kuramochi answered honestly. "Haruichi is _too_ cute for my tastes, man. He's like, a little bunny or hamster or something. You can't make out with a hamster! Ryo-san's got the mature allure of an adult while still being small enough to fit in your arms – he's obviously sexier!"

His friends were both staring at him now, an awkward silence hanging in the air. Which was ridiculous, by the way, because for two people who weren't _actually_ going out Sawamura and Miyuki still managed to be way fucking gayer at each other than what Kuramochi had just said on a regular basis, so. Fuck them both.

"Okay, then." Sawamura said haltingly. "Well, I mean. Neither of them are really my type, so what can I say anyway?" Because _your_ type is Miyuki, you freak, which means your opinion doesn't count anyway because you have such bad taste.

"It just seems like. Well, you sound like you've thought about that a lot?" Miyuki offered, somehow managing to only just barely look like he was smothering a laugh behind that polite smile.

Kuramochi's first instinct was to brush off the words because Miyuki was an asshole. But then the mental image of what Ryo-san's face might look like moments after he had been kissed flickered in and out his brain, and he realized that that was only possible because he had, at some point, previously stopped imagine the scenario. "Well shit, I guess I have." Ah, Hell. That meant Miyuki was the straightest person in the room now. Weak.

The other two just exchanged a side-eyed glance that spoke volumes of text Kuramochi had absolutely no interest in reading. Sawamura shrugged and grabbed the laptop to finally start the damned movie.

But Kuramochi paid them no attention, mind still reeling with thoughts of his old partner in much sexier ways than he remembered. "Huh," he considered. "I did not know that about myself."

–

The thing was, suddenly noticing he'd probably been gay for Kominato the entire time didn't really matter much when the guy had already graduated. So Kuramochi figured it was sort of pointless to think about, and went about his life.

But then winter break happened. And during winter break, he and Miyuki and presumably Sawamura by extension had plans to meet up with some of the old sempai, being as they were all like, friends who still texted each other and whatnot. He wasn't worried about seeing Ryo-san again or anything though – to spite what Miyuki may claim he was not, in fact, a thirteen year old girl who blushed and stuttered around her crush, and was more than confident he could keep it in his pants.

So everyone is in Tokyo getting lunch together, and they're all having a good time, and Kuramochi is barely distracted by Ryo-san's sexiness at all, so everything is awesome. And that's when the waitress comes back, and accidentally brushed the side of her breast against the side of Masu-san's face when she leaned over to put a plate of fries on the table in front of him.

The morons he was friends with were just polite enough to wait for her to leave their table and out of earshot before they started making fun of him for it.

"You lucky dog!" Isashiki elbowed him in the side. "That's probably the most action you've gotten in your life, huh?"

"It's just embarrassing," Masuko denied, red-faced. "I have a girlfriend."

"Whaaaat?" Kuramochi scoffed. "Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

"Over a month ago," Masu-san stuffed a french fry into his mouth. "She wants me to grow a mustache."

Yuuki closed his eyes, nodding. "Ah. That explains your face."

Ryo-san and Miyuki smothered matching snickers into their fists, because they were both kind of terrible people. "Ice cold, Tetsu-san!"

"So, even you have a girlfriend, now?" Tanba asked, wearing a look on his face depressing enough to make a guy feel bad for him just for the sunlight glinting off his baldness. "I've never been on a single date."

Jun patted his back sympathetically. "Aw, c'mon! It's still only the first year after graduating, plenty of people are still cherry-boys like you!"

The pitcher shot a glare at his friend. "Thanks. That's very comforting," He deadpanned.

At least smart enough to realize he'd said the wrong thing, Isashiki quickly gestured to Kominato, sitting on the end of the table next to Masuko. "I mean – Ryo-san's never had a girlfriend, either!"

One delicate pink eyebrow raised. "That's because I'm still gay. It would be a little weird to get one _now_."

Jun chocked a little, before waving it off. "I didn't forget that!" he yelled in a way that told of exactly how hard he had forgotten that fact. Which, Kuramochi decided was actually a little bit awesome, since it meant that his friend's sexual orientation had mattered to Jun so little he hadn't even bothered to keep it in his brain. "I meant that you've never had a boyfriend, either, right?"

"That is true," Ryo-san agreed. "But that's not exactly the same as being a cherry boy." He smirked, flickering his eyebrows suggestively, the others all laughing or groaning in turn.

And that is the moment when Kuramochi's brain went offline for the day.

Technically speaking, due to the exact phrasing chosen, the first thought to cross Youichi's mind was the image of a cherry being rolled on Ryo-san's tongue, sucked teasingly in between those pink lips. And then of course, he actually thought about the words.

Not a cherry-boy? So, Ryo-san wasn't a virgin? Ryo-san had done like, sexy stuff? Sexy stuff with guys because he'd just also said he was gay?

That. That, he did not like. This was a sensation Kuramochi did not enjoy. Maybe. Maybe he was just teasing, though – it was Ryo-san, after all, he was nearly as likely as Miyuki to say something just to fuck with someone.

Except that it seemed terribly fucking unlikely that he'd still be a virgin, now that Kuramochi thought about it. Ryousuke was unbelievably cute and sexy, right? And he was in college now – wouldn't it be weird if he HADN'T at least fooled around with someone by now? Some guy he shared a class with maybe, putting his hands on Ryo-san's small waist, groping his ass, leaning down to kiss the perfect bow of Ryousuke's mouth-

"...Youichi?" Kominato's voice snapped him out of the train of thought, and he looked up to see Ryo-san leaning over the table past Masuko to call Kuramochi's attention. "Your eye is twitching. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, of course I am! I was just zoning out!" Kuramochi brushed his friend off with a hearty laugh, trying to shake the train of thought from his head and focus on the conversation.

"...Tetsu-san, you only like fat girls anyway!"

"Don't be rude." Yuuki countered. "I prefer buxom and full-figured maidens."

"Okay, but you still don't like any of the models from LME, is what he's saying."

…What the hell had he missed? Crap, he was totally lost. Well, how was he supposed to not be distracted? He hadn't even realized Ryo-san was gay and now he had to be imagining him getting all sweaty with some strange dude like it was any of his business what Kominato did in his private life.

Although. Although wait a minute. Why couldn't it just BE Kuramochi's business? If Ryo-san was gay, and single, didn't that mean Kuramochi could just like. Date him?

Oh, holy God. That was like. A thing he could do. He could just like, as _k Ryo-san out_. Holy shit, the possibility had literally never occurred to him before just this second. Could he really do that? Was Youichi really allowed to just... Date him? Was that even a good _idea_?

What would it be like, anyway? He knew what it was like to be friends with him, of course. It was easy and fun and exciting to hang out with Ryo-san, always had been. But how would that translate to romance? He'd never dated anyone before, he had no idea.

Haruichi and Furuya were dating – Miyuki had been right, once it had been pointed out it was impossible to unsee their relationship, but Kuramochi still wasn't sure what exactly it entailed. Other than, of course, the extreme cutesiness of things like Haruichi affectionately fanning off Furuya when he got overheated and fell asleep on a bench, or the way Furuya followed around little Kominato like a lost puppy whenever they weren't practicing. Little romantic things that kind of instinctively annoyed you to witness.

Who else did he know that was dating? Well, there was the awkward mating dance Miyuki and Sawamura were caught in, but that was not an example anyone should follow. Sawamura had tried to do something about his long-standing crush on the senior, but either there had been a miscommunication or he'd chickened out because Miyuki still had no idea it was supposed to have been a date in the first place. It may has well have been, though, because since that point the two had started spending more and more time together with decreasing personal space, to the point where the only thing stopping them from actually making out was the fact Miyuki Kazuya had somehow still not figured out what was going on.

Eugh, just thinking about those two was annoying. Oh man, the last thing he wanted was to end up like that – good idea or bad, Kuramochi was gonna ask out Ryo-san for sure. The rest they could figure out on their own; first he needed to get a date.

Which was only, you know, absolutely terrifying, or whatever.

"No, you're not allowed in my house because the one time you were there you spent a half hour hitting on my mother."

"I was being polite!" Tanba defended, red-faced.

"You told her she had the legs of a dancer and tried to offer to come back to clean the pool! We don't even HAVE a pool!"

Okay, so. Kuramochi was definitely decided, he was going to do this. But like. Today? Did he have to do it today? Maybe at the end of winter break, since they all had plans to hang again this week. Of course, he'd have to get him alone to do it... They both had time off this week, maybe Kuramochi should just do it one-on-one? Ryo-san wouldn't think it was weird if he just called him up to hang out, they'd done it before. Ah, but then it would too normal, right? How would he even bring it up? If he asked right at the beginning and then got rejected he'd still have spend the whole day with the guy he'd been dumped by without any time to get over it first... But if he tried to wait till later on then Kuramochi would be all nervous all night and wouldn't be able to relax and just enjoy his time with Ryo-san... Okay, then maybe not.

Could he like. Do it over the phone? Or was that tacky? He didn't even know! He wouldn't be able to see Ryo-san's face if he did it over the phone – was that better or worse? It'd be less embarrassing if he was rejected, but then if Ryo-san actually said yes he wouldn't be able to see what kind of expression he'd wear... Phone was no good, either.

Then, that just left pulling him aside at a group outing like this, didn't it? Should he try to do it today? He COULD do it today, but only if he could think of anything to freaking say. Kuramochi could get as far as imagining himself asking Ryousuke to come with him for a moment, pulling him into a quiet corner. Putting his hands on Ryo-san's small shoulders to lean down a little so he could look into the little bit of eye you could see peeking through rose-colored lashes and he'd say...

'YOU ARE PRETTY AND I LIKE YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?' because that was literally the best he could come up with because he was _completely pathetic_.

Kuramochi groaned, face-planting into the table. Craaaaaap. No wonder Sawamura had wussed out, this shit was HARD.

"Youichi?" Ryo-san's clear voice interrupted his wallowing, one of his hands landing on Kuramochi's shoulder. "You do know we're all leaving now, right?"

He snapped his head up, looking around to see all of his friends were leaving the table. Holy shit, he was so out of it today. "Yeah, of course!" He lied cheerfully, standing up. "I was just scratching an itch on my forehead! GYA-HAHAHA!"

Ryo-san smiled one of those cute little half-smiles of his that usually meant if he wasn't about to say something awful, he was at least probably thinking it. "And I'm sure that's the best way to do it." He teased, one eyebrow quirked just the slightest bit. "Now, where is it that we're all going to, again?"

Kuramochi froze. "Uhhhh." Well, whatever, no point in lying. He shrugged. "I'm gonna level with you here, I have no idea. I was not listening even a little bit."

Ryo-san reached up to pat the top of his head condescendingly. "I know you weren't." Kuramochi moved to swat his hand off, but Ryo-san was already walking away, nodding at Youichi to follow. "We're all going to Minute Maid Park to try out the new batting machine there."

"Oh, that should be fun," Kuramochi grinned and wandered after.

And then he noticed that all the others were all already out of sight. Either they'd gotten hat far ahead of them while Kuramochi was distracted, or Ryo-san wasn't leading them the same way their friends had gone, because now it was just the two of them wandering down a back street by themselves.

Oh shit. Oh shit, this was it. This was his chance. He was alone with Ryo-san RIGHT NOW. He had to say something, right? Fuck, what should he say? He had to do something now, before he chickened out. Okay, well first he had to think of something TO say, and THEN he could worry about chickening out, right?

Well, 'you're pretty, I like you' was probably still out, to start with. He was sure he could at least come up with something less moronic than that. What other options existed? How else did people ask each other out? In high school there are like, formal confessions, but that. Did not seem like a thing he was prepared to do. In college people like, went to goukons and said casual things like 'hey do you wanna go out for coffee some time?' but those didn't have any use when he'd already known the guy for two years...

"Youichi," Ryo-san said, slowing down his pace to a stop. Aw crap, he'd been quiet for too long again, hadn't he?

"What's up, Ryo-san?" He'd just play it cool, Kuramochi told himself as he willfully ignored the loud pounding of his heart.

"That's what I was hoping you'd tell me," Kominato asked, turning around to face Kuramochi with one hand on his hip. "You've been completely out of your brain all day. What's the matter with you?"

Aw, FUCKBUCKETS. Can't you even play it cool for twenty minutes, Youichi? God, he was such a freaking loser! "I'm so sorry, Ryo-san, I've been, uh. Preoccupied today." He tried to apologize. Oh shit, was he gonna have to do this right now? Right this second immediately? He was, wasn't it? It's not like he had a real excuse here, if he was gonna tell hi the truth that would mean-

Ryo-san was frowning, his body language turning tense and just a bit defensive. With a slight sigh, he asked "Because you were talking to everyone just fine earlier. It was only once I mentioned I was gay that you got quiet." Kuramochi's eyes widened in dawning realization of what that must look like. Ohhhhh FUCK! What kind of asshole ARE you, Youichi? JESUS CHRIST, did you ever fuck this up! "I never thought that you'd be the type to care, but if you have a _problem_ -"

"NO!" Kuramochi waved his hands frantically, shaking his head. "Nonononono!" He cursed, squeezing his eyes shut for a half a second while he forced a nervous hand back through his hair. Well, shit. It wasn't like he could make any MORE of a jackass of himself at this point, right? Fuck it. In for a penny, in for a pound. Kuramochi sighed. "Shit. I swear I really was gonna come up with something impressive! I was gonna be so cool, Ryo-san, and totally sweep you off your feet!"

Ryo-san raised a confused eyebrow, but he visibly relaxed as he waited for an explanation.

"But instead I had to choke up like a loser, and now I've gotta do it THIS way because you noticed how lame I actually am."

"I already knew you were lame to begin with," Ryo-san said, now looking faintly entertained.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes, but then stepped forward to look Ryousuke in the eye. "I was distracted because I was trying to think of a way to ask you out that wouldn't make me look like a total tool, but since I already failed, now I gotta do it this way. Ryo-san! Please go on a date with me!"

There was a moment of stunned silence where his senior just blinked in surprise, only visible because Kuramochi was close enough to observe the rapid flutter of his eyelashes. And then he burst out laughing, nearly doubling over as he clutched at his stomach through his howling peals.

Kuramochi huffed out a breath of air through his nose, frowning flatly. Awesome. "So... That's like, a 'no', then?"

"No!" Ryo-san snorted through his laughter. "I mean, yes! It's a yes,"

"Seriously?" Kuramochi stepped forward again, withing reaching distance. "You'll go out with me?"

Ryo-san nodded, his laughs dying down to snickers as he stood back up straight. "I should have known better than to doubt you, Youichi." Now that he was upright again, Kuramochi could see Ryousuke's face form where it had been hidden under the fringe of his hair. And he looked – he looked stunning, red-faced from laughing and wearing the most beautiful smile Kuramochi wanted to kiss off his face. "Although to be fair, I thought if you were going to ask me out at all it would have been when I graduated."

Kuramochi scratched at the back of his embarrassed "Well I only just- wait, I could have asked you out that long ago? And you'd have said yes?"

Ryo-san just quirked an eyebrow. "I was actually disappointed when you didn't," he admitted.

"AWWWW, MAN!" Kuramochi slapped a hand to his forehead dramatically. "I wasted so much TIME!" God, he could have been already dating Ryo-san for months if he'd just freaking noticed how much he liked him! Oh, HELL, this meant he wasn't any better than Miyuki, didn't it? Shit, he was such a loser! He was so lucky Ryo-san had still said yes! "You know, you could have just asked me out, too! This is sort of a two way thing, here!" He railed, gesturing between them.

Ryo-san smothered another laugh into his hand. "Well, there was no way for me to know how dedicated to your heterosexuality you were, so it seemed best to let you come to me."

"I guess that does make sense," Kuramochi admitted. Shit, that meant it really was entirely his fault they weren't already doin' stuff. How lame. "Especially since my gayness does seem to be pretty exclusive to you."

Now it was Ryousuke who stepped closer, enough for their arms to brush against each other. "Oh really?" He said, coyness dripping into his voice. "So then, I don't need to worry about you trading me in for a younger model?" he teased.

"Eugh!" Kuramochi's face twisted in disgust, sticking out his tongue. He also took the opportunity to grab Ryo-san's hand, being as it was conveniently right next to his. "Don't imply creepy things about your brother!" It was too creepy to contemplate, the kid was like a little brother! Probably because Kuramochi had already liked the elder Kominato at the time they'd met, that might have something to do with that how that turned out. He scoffed. "Even if I wanted to, Haruichi is already -" Wait, he was trying NOT to have Furuya killed. Better hold his tongue on that end. Fuck, how did he end this sentence then? "So, you think the guys are wondering where we are by now?"

He should have come up with a real cover and not changed the subject like a moron, because Ryo-san's eyebrows drew together narrowly. "Because Haruichi is already _what,_ Youichi?"

HAHAHA it sure would be great it Ryo-san didn't notice his palm sweating somehow! "Psht! Nothing!" He dismissed none-too-casually. "I wasn't saying anything!"

The grip of Ryo-san's hand on his tightened. "Because he'd already going out with someone?"

"I didn't say that!" Kuramochi tried to laugh. "Who would he even be going out with?"

"Yes, who indeed. It can't be Sawamura... Not Maezono, not -" The slits of his eyes narrowed into nothingness, his grip on Kuramochi's hand nearly bruising. " _Furuya_ ," his hissed like the name itself was a curse.

Aw, crap. Everyone was TOTALLY gonna know it was his fault if Ryousuke suddenly killed Furuya out of nowhere – how else would he have found out? Not to mention Kuramochi was the last person to have found out. Or had been until now. "WELL TO MY UNDERSTANDING," he stated too-loudly, "if Haruichi is dating anyone, it has been for over a year now! So obviously it must be theoretically going just fine and adorably, if it is perhaps happening at all!"

Ryo-san still looked like he was fuming, probably even more than before. Great, and just when he'd gotten that super amazing smile from him not two minutes ago. He could fix this, right?

Kuramochi turned so he and Ryousuke were completely face to face now, putting his free hand on Ryo-san's shoulder. "Hey! I have an idea! How about instead of worrying about ways to creatively and efficiently geld your brother's boyfriend, you and I ditch all of our friends and go make out somewhere?"

The grip on his hand finally relaxed a bit as Ryo-san snorted another laugh. "I suppose there's nothing to be done about it right now. I find myself," he smiled again, and it made Youichi's heartbeat stutter. " _Compelled_ ," he leaned up now, tilting his head back so that their faces were just a few inches apart. "You persuade me further," the words were soft out of Ryousuke's lips, close enough to feel the hot breath of air that carried them.

Well this didn't take a genius. Kuramochi leaned down to close the last distance between them, reveling in the brief 'Fuck yes!' that ran through his brain before their lips connected. And okay, so Kuramochi had never actually gotten around to kissing anyone else before now so he didn't have any reference points on how kisses compared to each other, but he was pretty sure this one was awesome. Ryo-san's lips were soft, and his hair and breath were tickling against Kuramochi's face gently, and they fit together so well when Ryousuke's free hand moved to Youichi's waist to pull their bodies together, too. Kuramochi tilted his head to the side a bit to better fit their mouths together, before he gave into the urge to pull Ryo-san's bottom lip into his mouth and suck in it just the slightest little bit, which he was so so glad he did because Ryo-san sighed into his mouth and it was all perfect.

Kuramochi pulled away slowly, eyes glued to the way Ryo-san's little tongue darted out to lick at his lips. He valiantly did not moan at the sight – he knew it, Ryousuke was just so sexy!

"Hmm," Ryo-san hummed, a smile curving his lips. "I believe I am convinced. Take me somewhere and ravage me, Youichi."

"That sounds awesome," Kuramochi said, pressing their foreheads together. "But I have no idea where to go. I'm not even sure where we are right now."

Ryo-san just laughed, the sound sending a pleasant shiver down Kuramochi's spine. "Of course you don't. Then I shall have to take you somewhere and ravage you, I suppose."

"You know I'm good for whatever," Kuramochi grinned.

"I'm sure you are." Ryo-san brushed a gentle hand over Kuramochi's cheek affectionately. "You're so lucky to have me."

That was uncontestably true. "Hey, I'm going to completely rock at this boyfriend thing, for the record. I'll be so amazing, you're gonna fall for me so hard and be all 'Oh, You-chan, I'm so lucky you're mine!'"

"I'm sure that's true," Ryo-san agreed happily, rocking up on the ball of his feet to kiss Kuramochi again, firm and sweet and every kind of the best thing ever.

When he told Sawamura about today later on, he was going to lie about everything but _this_.


End file.
